Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a percussion instrument and a cajon and relates to a percussion instrument and a cajon that are capable of enhancing the expressiveness of performance.
Description of Related Art
A device has been known, in which a pickup for detecting vibration is disposed in a percussion instrument that vibrates to produce a musical sound when struck and an output signal of the pickup is processed to be outputted to an external device, such as a speaker. For example, there is a device in which pickups are respectively disposed on multiple surfaces of a cajon, i.e. a percussion instrument, and musical signals corresponding to the struck positions of the multiple pickups are outputted from a sound processing device to an external device.